Goodbye
by professormellark
Summary: The Ponds will never forget their years with the Doctor. But what if they had a last chance to actually say goodbye? In the busy streets of New York City, nothing is ever what things seem to be, especially when a blue box suddenly appears out of no where.


_Goodbye_

_So I got this idea from an anonymous person on Tumblr so here we have it! It's kind of sad, but I mean the simple thought of the Ponds make me sad after the heartbreaking episode from last week. I hope you guys enjoy this! _

"Rory you forgot to get bread." Amy said as she rummaged through the refrigerator. Rory walked into the kitchen, ready for work. Ever since they had been zapped by angels and settled down in New York, they had finally managed, for possible the first time to have normal lives. Now almost a year later Rory had quickly became a successful Doctor, while Amy on the other hand, had published her very first novel, a story about a time traveler and his wife who traveled the universe and beyond. They were living a rather good live, but yet Amy, still thought of the Doctor on certain days, but she never regretted leaving the Doctor. "I'm sorry hun." He told her, pecking her lips as he passed by. He grabbed an apple from the counter and took a bite out of it. "I'll stop at the store after work. By the way, you still meeting me for lunch?" He asked her, taking another bite of his apple.

Living in the 1930's had been a rather odd change in the Williams lives. After seeing time and space, settling in a brand new environment had been rather hard, especially since they had arrived in the midst of the Great Depression. Amy looked at her husband, a smile playing on her lips. "Well of course Mr. Williams." She said walking towards him and plopping herself on his lap, kissing his lips which tasted like apples. Rory grabbed her, bridal style, making her squeal in delight as he carried her towards the bedroom.

"I'll be back after lunch Maximus." Rory told his co-worker Maximus as he headed out of the St-Johns Children Hospital. Being with the Doctor for so long had given Rory a new purpose in life. He wanted to help people, and help people he did. When they had first arrived in New York, Rory had decided to help children especially. Since him and Amy could not have children he couldn't think of anything better. He crossed the street, being careful as to not be run over, since New York was extremely busy, especially in the afternoon. He walked into Child's restaurant, making the bell ring on top of the door. "Why hello there Mr. Williams fancy seeing you here." Said a perky blond haired girl. "Well hello to you too Jaime." He said smiling at her. "Your wife is already waiting at your regular table." She continued smiling at him. Rory walked to the back of the restaurant where he saw Amy, who was looking at her menu. "Hello Mrs. Williams." He said pecking her on the lips. He then sat down facing her and picked up his menu.

"Whoop Whoosh Whoop Whoosh"

Amy and Rory but lifted their heads from their menus and locked eyes. They looked outside the window and Amy's breath caught in her throat as she saw it. That famous blue box, right there, on the other side of the street. Both Rory and Amy dropped their menus and quickly dashed out of the restaurant. "See you tomorrow Jaime." Rory said quickly to Jaime who looked at the couple in confusion. The bell rang, signaling the exit of the couple. They stopped outside the door of Child's and looked at each other, Rory grabbed Amy's hand and they ran. Ran faster then they ever had in their lives, faster than when they were running away from Daleks or the Weeping Angels. They reached the other end of the street towards the blue box they had called their home for so long.

They stopped dead in their tracks however when they saw who came out. No, it wasn't the Doctor. Instead it was a young blond women, a wide smile on her lips. She disappeared in the Tardis for a brief second before reappearing outside holding the hand of a handsome man. Amy and Rory looked at each other before walking towards the strange couple. They couple started walking towards Amy and Rory. Amy's heart was beating out of her chest.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where the empire state building is?" The blond women asked, dragging the man along with her. Rory pointed to the big building to the north. "See I told you Rose, I knew perfectly well where we were going since I brought us here to the year the Empire State Building was built." The man said in annoyance. The woman who was apparently called Rose looked up towards the man in shock before turning back to Amy and Rory. "Well thank you very much, have a good day," She said before dragging the man along with her once more. Amy and Rory looked at each other sadly. "Past or Present?" He asked her. She sighed deeply before responding. "Past, or else he would have recognized us for sure." She said a few tears escaping her closed eyelids. Rory grabbed her and brought her to his chest hugging her tightly. "As much as I do miss him, I still don't regret following you here you know." Amy replied against Rory's chest. "You're the love of my life Rory, he was just my best friend, ever since I can remember." She continued making Rory sigh, kissing her head tenderly.

They stayed there for a couple minutes, holding each other, until Rory left and headed back to work, leaving Amy in the middle of the crowded street, the Tardis just a few feet away. She slipped her hand into her purse and grabbed a letter. A letter she had written after her arrival in New York, after she had said goodbye to the Doctor. She walked towards the Tardis, her hand shaking as she clutched the letter. She slipped the letter into the crack on the Tardis door, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She put her hand against the Tardis before walking away. Walking away from the one place she had called home during the last few years. She said goodbye to the place that made her see the stars, the place where she saw her daughter grow. She was finally saying goodbye.

"Doctor? What's this?" Rose said as she stepped into the Tardis. At her feet lay a letter, and across the front of the letter the words were written in clear hand writing.

"**Goodbye Raggedy Man, Love Amelia Pond."**

The End.

_Well I'm extremely sad right now, I just watched Glee and it was really sad and writing this also made me really sad! But alas, I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! Sad I know! Cries! All I got to say is Review! Review! Review! xxx Penny_


End file.
